


monsters get lost too

by paintedaroace



Category: Monsters of Verity - Victoria Schwab
Genre: MAJOR SPOILERS FOR THE ENDING OF OUR DARK DUET, Mentions of Blood, Missing Scene, fic in verse, in case u didnt know, in verse means in poetry, this has been sitting in my notes for a while
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23753260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintedaroace/pseuds/paintedaroace
Summary: a fic in verse about a mourning monster
Relationships: August Flynn & Katherine "Kate" Harker
Kudos: 14





	monsters get lost too

**Author's Note:**

> cw: mentions of blood   
> i do not own these characters and this world

a ~~monster~~ boy

holds a

 ~~body~~ girl,

but it is

all wrong

he is crying,

she is blank.

he is cold,

she is warm

not for long,

her warmth

trickling away

from her.

just like the

blood

the ~~monster~~ boy

does not know

how long he

stays there,

how long he

remains crying,

how long he

can stand not

to let go,

but eventually,

he rises,

like a phoenix.

expect it is not ash

that he rises out of;

it is blood and tears,

all of it too human

he scoops

up the ~~body~~ girl,

her head rests

against his heart.

and he wonders

not for the first time,

how much a heart

can splinter and crack

before it finally

breaks and shatters

the ~~monster~~ boy’s

heart is beating too loud

he thinks,

and the girl’s heart

is ~~not beating at all~~

beating too quietly

as the pair

make their way

through a

torn,

tortured,

city,

the silence is

deafening

the ~~monster~~ boy’s

world was always

too loud,

he had always heard

too much.

but now his world

is silent, quiet,

as if the moment

the girl’s heartbeat

had gone mute,

so has the world’s

he makes his way

to a building,

the closest thing

a ~~monster~~ person like him

can call home.

he still carries

the ~~body~~ girl,

but it is time

to let her rest

the world is

no longer mute,

but it is barely

making a sound.

he sees everything

around him,

but does not

_see_

all he can _see_

is the too-red girl;

her blood falling,

her soul rising

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! if you're interested in more of my poetry you can follow my ongoing poetry book on wattpad (i know):
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/180874782-spilt-thoughts-and-visions


End file.
